


Cracks

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracks form along the edges of the server.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks

A small figure dashed through spawn, looking desperately for a place to hide for the night. Digging out a temporary hole in the ground, the figure crawled inside, pulling dirt and grass back over the hole, hiding from view. Shivering, the figure seemed still, listening. When it became apparent there was nothing outside, he fell asleep, shivering from the cold.

He woke up with a gasp, stifled in the humid earth. Regaining composure, he tried to figure out why he had woken up, before cutting back a shriek as hands reached up through the dirt underneath, pulling him down with a thump.

“You shouldn't be here,” Shree said quietly, whispering to the figure he had pulled further underground. 

Wincing, the figure frowned. “Neither should you, Shree. Thought you left?” he said, confused. Shree smiled faintly, shaking his head.

“We can't talk here. Spawn is not a very safe place. Follow,” Shree said, authoritatively. The figure shrugged, standing up. He continued to rub his head as he followed Shree. Looking around, he realized they were in a very crude tunnel underneath spawn. The tunnel led into a sharp drop off, a ladder dipping far into the earth. Shree started down the ladder before looking up, beckoning the figure down with him. “Don't just stand there, it's a long walk, and I'd rather get there sometime today,” he said with a frown before continuing down the ladder. Sighing, he looked up after a few ladder rungs, to see the figure still standing above him.

“Either you can trust me, or you can wait for someone else to find you. Or starve to death, that could happen,” Shree said with a frown, starting to become impatient. Closing his eyes, the figure shrugged before following Shree down the ladder.

“So how did you get in?” Shree asked as the two of them walked together down long twisting corridors, heading somewhere unknown. The figure frowned, shrugging as he ran a hand through his hair. Sighing, he tried to remember where it all started.

“I'm not sure. I was watching from the outside, and I saw cracks forming, these faint spider lines. I tried to warn Guude, but he didn't respond. So I tried to see if I could touch them, see how bad they were. I remember touching them, then tumbling down, and darkness,” the figure said softly.

Shree frowned, giving a sidelong glance at the figure. “You've worked with Guude, why didn't you just go tell him what happened?” he said, licking his lips.

The figure shrugged, biting his lip. “I actually did try and go find him. I overheard him talking to BDoubleO and someone else, and it just...it felt wrong. Everything felt wrong. It's felt wrong for awhile. But you know that, don't you?” the figure said, earning a small smile from Shree.

“Yeah. We've known for awhile,” “We?” the figure said, interrupting. Shree frowned, nodding.

“Yes, we. If you can't leave...what makes you think any of the rest of us can?” Shree said with a soft tsk sound, shaking his head as he opened an inconspicuous door in a nearby wall. The door swung open silently, opening in a cramped living room. Several people sat around the room, staring up as Shree and the figure entered.

“Oh, so there was someone afterall,” a lanky figure said as he pulled himself upright in the small chair, staring at Shree and Shree's guest. “Ooh, I recognize you. Why should we trust him, Shree? He's one of Guude's flunkies!” the lanky figure said, earning a frown from the short figure. Shree sighed, shaking his head. “Kuroro, be polite. He went to Guude, but even he can tell something's wrong,” Shree said calmly.

“Hmm, but who's to say Kuroro isn't actually right for once” “Jerk” “ahem, right for once, and maybe he's here because Guude wanted to find us?” a second figure said, golden clothes dusty and ragged. 

“I'm always right, just never in the way you folks want me to be right,” Kuroro said, frowning. 

“Why are you here? I was under the impression you lot were gone,” the figure said from behind Shree, stopping what appeared to be a well worn argument from starting. Shree, Kuroro, and the gold clad figure shrugged before making room for Shree and the guest to sit. Shree sat next to the gold clad figure while the guest sat on the floor, folding his legs up underneath himself.

“You've figured out we can't leave, right? We've all tried. You're about to ask then why don't we just go back up to the surface, and live with Guude and the rest,” the gold clad figure said, shaking his head, cutting of the guest's response. “We tried. We did. We talked to Guude. We did try. He....we should have known something was wrong, even back when. He got snippy. So...we go rude, and just...left. Pretended to not exist. We generally don't exist to him or the others,” the gold clad figure said.

“Yeah, until we tried again, and he...he got downright murderous when he found we were all still alive and here,” Kuroro said with a frown.

“You expect me to believe Guude is hunting you down because you can't physically leave,” the guest said, looking both confused and perplexed.

The gold clad figure shifted uneasily on his chair, shrugging. “Guude, no, someone else, maybe. We aren't sure what's causing this, why we can't leave. We've been trying to figure out for awhile. Actually...” the gold clad figure paused, pondering the guest.

“They might trust you. You've been a good flunky for Guude before, haven't you. New plan! You go to Guude. Say how you fell through, and your first thought was to tell him, after all, you don't want him mad at you. Hopefully he buys this, accepts you, then you can feed us information, and we'll figure out how to crack out of here with some insider information. Of course, he could also just throw you in a dungeon, but you don't mind that, do you?”

“Damn Madcow, sacrifice the newbie, that sounds like something I'd do,” Kuroro said as everyone just sort of blinked at Madcow.

“Have you been doing anything to get out, or just hiding here?” the guest said, pretending to not hear what Madcow had said.

“No, we've been doing nothing at all. Of course we bloody well have been doing stuff!” Shree said with a growl. “We keep sneaking to the surface to follow Guude and the others to see if they know what's going on, but figuring out what's happening when most people don't know you exist and the rest want you dead is a bit hard,” he said angrily. 

The guest shrugged helplessly. “Sorry, I'm trying to figure out something that does not involve me becoming a double agent. I'm not exactly the best idea here, am I? I'm no double agent material,” he said with a sigh.

“That is true,” Kuroro said, earning a frown from Shree.

“We don't have a better idea currently. We won't push you on it though. If you'd rather just live underground here while we all make dangerous forays to the surface, you're welcome to,” Shree said.

“Oh, guilt. Guilt him, yes!” Kuroro said, causing everyone to sigh.

Shree stood up, beckoning for the guest to stand. “You need to sleep, most likely. We spent a good portion of the day walking,” he said. The guest shrugged, but yawned, nodding.

“Sleep would be nice...” he said, trailing off. Shree beckoned him, taking him into a small dormitory style bedroom.

“We have a spare bed, you can use it,” Shree said, almost sadly. The guest turned to ask who's bed it use to be before he saw Shree had already turned and left, leaving him in the room. Two other people seemed to be using other beds, name tags above the beds proclaiming them to be two other people who should not be here anymore. 

The guest shrugged as he stripped down to his underwear before crawling into the dark purple bed, falling asleep as he tried to figure out if he really would be capable of being a double agent.


End file.
